Such a ski shoe has become accessible to the general public through products and catalogues since the ISPO '90 (San Marco 1991/Space 2001). This known design has an elastic element between the underside of a stiff shell and a sole made of an essentially strong or stiff material, which element absorbs shock forces and impacts which act onto the leg of the skier, mainly in the heel area. However, in the case of impacts from a horizontal direction unfavorable shearing strains can occur between the elastic element and the ski shoe parts made of stiff or hard material, which ski shoe parts rest on the element. This strain can result in undesired wear, which does not optimally guarantee the strength of the ski shoe needed for the release of a safety ski binding.
Further known designs are illustrated in CH-PS 587 032; the elastic devices or inserts in this patent have, however, the purpose of making the rolling movement during walking easier.
DE-OS 37 42 918 also illustrates elastic elements in the heel area in some of their embodiments, with the elastic elements being directly in or on the heel. The heel is thereby constructed in one piece with the sole or is fastened to the underside of the shell through a releasable connection. Since a stiff rib exists between the elastic elements, which rib transfers the forces directly from the heel onto the shell and thus onto the foot of the skier, the shock-absorbing effect acting in the vertical plane is here also lost. Only the forces occurring during a specific position of the ski shoe, for example during edging, can therefore be absorbed.
The purpose of the present invention is to bring help here and to assure, while maintaining the necessary strength characteristic, an effective shock absorption without limiting the active direction of force.